se_conocenfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Relaciones Israel-Italia/Israel
Presidentes israelíes con mandatarios italianos Reuven Rivlin= Reuven Rivlin Reuven Rivlin - Sergio Mattarella.jpg| President Rivlin with Italian President Sergio Mattarella. GPO/Mark Neiman Silvio Berlusconi - Sin imagen.jpg| JERUSALEM, ISRAEL - FEBRUARY 3: (ISRAEL OUT) In this handout photo provided by the Israeli Government Press Office (GPO), Italian Prime Minister Silvio Berlusconi (L) and Speaker of the Knesset Reuven Rivlin (C) at the Knesset on February 3, 2010 in Jerusalem, Israel. Moratinos stated that the Spanish European Union Presidency will improve relations between the EU and Israel. (Photo by Amos Ben Gershom/GPO via Getty Images) Matteo Renzi - Reuven Rivlin.jpg| President Rivlin with Italian Prime Minister Matteo Renzi in Jerusalem. GPO/Mark Neiman Paolo Gentiloni - Reuven Rivlin.jpg| Italian Foreign Minister Paolo Gentiloni (L), President Reuven Rivlin. Mark Neyman (GPO) Giuseppe Conte - Reuven Rivlin.jpg| Il Presidente del Consiglio, Giuseppe Conte, ha ricevuto a Palazzo Chigi la visita del Presidente dello Stato di Israele, Reuven Rivlin. Governo.it |-| Shimon Peres= Shimon Peres Sandro Pertini - Sin imagen.jpg| Simon Peres almorzará hoy con el presidente de la República, Sandro Pertini. Roma 20 FEB 1985 Carlo Azeglio Ciampi - Shimon Peres.jpg| Shimon Peres nel 2000 a Roma: incontra al Quirinale l’allora presidente della Repubblica Carlo Azeglio Ciampi (Ansa) Giorgio Napolitano - Shimon Peres.jpg| L-R: Shimon Peres, Giorgio Napolitano, PresidFlash90 Giulio Andreotti - Shimon Peres.jpg| Andreotti riceve Shimon Peres. Archivio Cicconi Massimo D'Alema - Sin imagen.jpg| Italy's Foreign Minister Massimo D'alema (R) meets Israel's President Shimon Peres before Romano Prodi - Shimon Peres.jpg| Shimon Peres: il militare visionario sognava la pace con la Palestina. Foto: romanoprodi.it Shimon Peres - Silvio Berlusconi.jpg| Israeli Foreign Minister in Italy for talks with Berlusconi. AP Archive Mario Monti - Shimon Peres.jpg| Il presidente israeliano Shimon Peres e il Presidente del Consiglio Mario Monti (Newpress) Enrico Letta - Shimon Peres.jpg| Shimon Peres con Enrico Letta. Mosaico |-| Moshe Katsav= Moshe Katsav Carlo Azeglio Ciampi - Moshe Katsav.jpg| Il Presidente Ciampi, con il Presidente dello Stato d'Israele, S.E. Sig. Moshe Katsav. Palazzo del Quirinale. carloazegliociampi.it Moshe Katsav - Silvio Berlusconi.jpg| Italian PM Silvio Berlusconi (left) and Israeli President Moshe Katsav. AFP |-| Ezer Weizman= Ezer Weizman Carlo Azeglio Ciampi - Ezer Weizman.jpg| ITALIAN PRESIDENT VISITS ISRAEL. ambtelaviv.esteri.it Primeros ministros israelíes con mandatarios italianos Benjamín Netanyahu= Benjamín Netanyahu Benjamin Netanyahu - Giorgio Napolitano.jpg| Italian President Napolitano meets Netanyahu, Livni. AP Archive Benjamin Netanyahu - Sergio Mattarella.jpg| Il Presidente Sergio Mattarella con il Primo Ministro dello Stato d'Israele, Benjamin Netanyahu nel corso delle dichiarazioni alla stampa. Foto: Presidenza della Repubblica Benjamín Netanyahu - Romano Prodi.jpg| Italian premier Prodi visits Middle East, meets Netanyahu. AP Archive Benjamín Netanyahu - Silvio Berlusconi.jpg| הצדדים חתמו על שמונה הסכמים של שיתוף פעולה. נתניהו וברלוסקוני, היום ברומא (צילום: עמוס בן גרשום, לע"מ) Benjamín Netanyahu - Mario Monti.jpg| Prime Minister Benjamin Netanyahu (right) meets his counterpart Mario Monti in Jerusalem on October 25. (photo credit: Marc Israel Sellemn/Flash90) Benjamín Netanyahu - Enrico Letta.jpg| Israels' Benjamin Netanyahu, left, shakes hands with Italian Prime Minister Enrico Letta, during a meeting at Villa Madama in Rome on Monday. (ALESSANDRO BIANCHI / REUTERS) Benjamín Netanyahu - Matteo Renzi.jpg| Prime Minister Benjamin Netanyahu meets Italian Prime Minister Matteo Renzi. (photo credit:AMOS BEN-GERSHOM/GPO) Benjamín Netanyahu - Paolo Gentinoli.jpg| Israeli Prime Minister Benjamin Netanyahu warned that a deal with Iran will give the “Islamic State of Iran” a direct path to nuclear weapons. Netanyahu met Tuesday in Jerusalem with Italian Foreign Minister Paolo Gentiloni. (Photo: Haim Zah/Israel Government Press Office) |-| Ehud Olmert= Ehud Olmert Ehud Ólmert - Romano Prodi.jpg| El primer ministro italiano, Romano Prodi (der.) posa junto a su homólogo israelí, Ehud Olmert, al finalizar la rueda de prensa. La Prensa Silvio Berlusconi - Sin imagen.jpg| Israeli Deputy Premier Ehud Olmert (L) shakes hands with Italian Prime Minister Silvio Berlusconi prior their meeting at Chigi palace in Rome 29 September 2004. |-| Ariel Sharon= Ariel Sharon Ariel Sharon - Carlo Azeglio Ciampi.jpg| 2001, con il presidente israeliano Ariel Sharon Romano Prodi - Sin imagen.jpg| Israeli Prime Minister Ariel Sharon (C) and European Commission President Romano Prodi (R) listen to Belgian Prime Minister Guy Verhofstadt, whose country holds the EU's rotating presidency, as they start their meeting November 18, 2001 in Jerusalem. Sharon urged the European Union to stop transferring funds to the Palestinian Authority which he said was spent on weapons to use against Israel. Silvio Berlusconi - Sin imagen.jpg| Israeli Prime Minister Ariel Sharon (L) and his Italian counterpart Silvio Berlusconi shake hands after giving a joint press conference in Jerusalem 09 June 2003. Berlusconi is on a regional tour that will also take him to Egypt and Jordan. AFP PHOTO/Gali TIBBON |-| Ehud Barak= Ehud Barak Carlo Azeglio Ciampi - Sin imagen.jpg| Israeli Prime Minister Ehud Barak (R) shakes hands with Italian President Carlo Azeglio Ciampi during their meeting in Jerusalem 11 October 1999. Ehud Barak - Massimo D'Alema.jpg| Before chairing the Cabinet meeting, Ehud Barak met Italian Prime Minister Massimo D'Alema. AP Archive Ehud Barak - Romano Prodi.jpg| Italian premier Prodi visits Middle East, Netanyahu, Barak. AP Archive Silvio Berlusconi - Sin imagen.jpg| Israel's Defence Minister Ehud Barak (L), Italian Prime Minister Silvio Berlusconi (C) and Israeli President Shimon Peres attend a lunch held in Berlusconi�s honour on February 03, 2010 at Peres' residence in Jerusalem. AFP PHOTO/POOL/Miriam Alster |-| Shimon Peres= Shimon Peres Ver presidentes israelíes |-| Isaac Shamir= Isaac Shamir Bettino Craxi - Sin imagen.jpg| Italian Prime Minister Bettino Craxi talks to Prime Minister of Israel Yitzhak Shamir at the Excelsior Hotel, Rome 1987. Ciriaco De Mita - Sin imagen.jpg| Italian PM Ciriaco De Mita (L) during meeting with PM Yitzhak Shamir. Giulio Andreotti - Sin imagen.jpg| Italian politician Giulio Andreotti sitting with Israeli politician Yitzhak Shamir. 1980s. Fuentes Categoría:Israel-Italia